


Shoes Make the Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #111: New Shoes, and for fandom's sunshine, Capitu. Happy Belated Birthday, hon!Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #111: New Shoes, and for fandom's sunshine, Capitu. Happy Belated Birthday, hon! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Shoes Make the Man

~

“Holy—” James gaped. “Who’s that?” 

“Who?” asked Al, looking around at the gathered people.

James nodded towards the door. “The bloke who just arrived. Tall. Blond. Dragon hide boots.”

Al smirked. “You have it bad if you’re noticing shoes.”

“Shut up. He’s hot. Now who is he?”

“Idiot. That’s Scorpius.” 

“Scorpius _Malfoy_?” James gave Scorpius a thorough once-over. “What happened to him?” 

“Auror training.” Al rolled his eyes. “And you may want to put your tongue back in your mouth. He can hex you as soon as look at you.” 

“Damn.” James licked his lips. “It’d almost be worth it.” 

~

Al shook his head. “Well? What are you waiting for? Go talk to him.” 

“Is he…seeing anyone?” 

“Do you care?” 

James grinned. “No. Any pointers?” 

“Like what?” Al huffed. “I dunno the size of his cock if that’s what you mean. You’re the one eye-fucking his shoes, so you know more than me! Now stop dawdling before I have to tie you up and leave for him to find in his bed.” 

Imagining _that_ made all James’ blood go south. “Right.” He exhaled. “And you and he aren’t—?”

“No. I’m still straight,” Al said dryly. “Now off with you.” 

~

As James made his way towards Scorpius, he pondered and discarded several pick-up lines. Scorpius proved even hotter up close, however, and when he looked into those clear, blue eyes, James’ every thought fled.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow as James stood there. “Hi, James.” 

“Um,” said James cleverly. 

Scorpius smirked. “Are you all right?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Have you forgotten how to talk?” 

James cleared his throat. “No. Sorry. I just…You just completed Auror training I heard?” 

“Yes.” Scorpius glanced over James’ shoulder. “Al must have told you.” 

“Yeah.” James wracked his brain for something witty to say. “Um…nice shoes!” 

~

Slowly, Scorpius grinned. “Thanks. I must say, not many people compliment my…shoes.” 

James almost groaned. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was usually smoother than this. “I can understand why!” he blurted. “I mean, look at you, you’re gorgeous. There’s lots of other stuff to compliment.” He bit his lip. “And I’m going to stop talking now—”

A strange look crossed Scorpius’ face. “You think I’m gorgeous?” 

James ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry. I’ll just go—”

“No.” Scorpius grasped his arm. “Would you—?” He exhaled. “You wanna step outside for air?” 

James smiled. “Love to.” 

~

Once outside, James relaxed. 

Scorpius did too. “Al’s parties are always crowded.”

“Yeah,” agreed James.

Scorpius hummed. “So, what’ve you been doing? Last I heard, you were at Gringotts. Still there?” 

“Yes.” And as James discussed his job, he calmed more, until they were both chuckling about the goblins. 

“Fancy a drink sometime?” James finally asked. 

“Sure.” Scorpius smirked. “Guess I know what shoes I’ll be wearing.” 

“I’m not shoe obsessed, honest! The only shoes I care about are the ones I take off a lover before we shag!” James froze.

Scorpius grinned wickedly. “Really? In that case, let’s go.” 

~

“Sure I shouldn't keep my shoes on?” Scorpius murmured, fingers deep in James’ arse. 

James tried to huff, but a whimper escaped instead. “All I…care about’s…getting your…cock in me!” 

“Impatient.” Scorpius removed his fingers, and before James could complain, something slick and thick was nudging his hole. 

“Yes,” James groaned, arching his back, and then there were no more words, just the slap of skin on skin, the sound of harsh panting, and Scorpius’ cock splitting him in two. 

Scorpius sped up, and soon, he was coming, James following moments later. 

“Fuck,” James whispered. 

“Definitely,” Scorpius agreed.

~

When Scorpius shifted, James woke.

“Hey,” James whispered. 

“Hey, yourself.”

“Up for more?”

“Already?” Scorpius hummed. “Took me ages to get you, so I suppose I owe you some fun.” 

“Took—” James frowned. “What?” 

Scorpius smirked. “I’ve fancied parking my shoes under your bed for a while.”

“Why didn’t you say?” 

“You never noticed me before tonight. But you’re noticing me now. Obviously, Auror training paid off.” 

“Wait. <>I’m the reason you joined the Aurors?”

“Not the _only_ one.” Scorpius grinned. “But it didn't hurt.” 

James smiled. “No, it didn’t.” Straddling Scorpius, he grinned. “Now, what was that about more fun?” 

~

“You and Scorpius?” Al asked. “I should’ve seen it coming.” 

“Did you know he fancied me?” James asked. 

Al snorted. “Jamie, _everyone_ knew he fancied you.”

James huffed. “No one told me.” 

“It wasn’t my place.” Al shrugged. “Plus, you never seemed to notice. It seemed kinder to ignore it.” 

James glanced over at Scorpius, chatting with his dad. “I can’t believe I ever ignored him.” 

“Guess the size of his…shoes lived up to your expectations,” Al said slyly. 

James glared at him. “I’ve no complaints.”

“Good to hear,” Scorpius said, approaching. “Ready to go home?” 

James grinned. “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
